


A Helping Hand

by mymoony (IsntSheLovely)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsntSheLovely/pseuds/mymoony
Summary: “Sirius…” he murmured, and Sirius nearly lost it then, hearing Moony whisper his name so reverently, head bent and breathing ragged.“Pads…” Remus tried again, and gripping his good shoulder, he spun him slowly around. Sirius stared for a moment at Remus, whose eyes, to Sirius’ surprise, were lust blown, their amber glow just visible as a thin ring around his large pupils. It felt like there was almost actual, real electricity in the air then, with both boys hearing nothing but the sounds of each other’s ragged breath.





	A Helping Hand

Sirius opened his eyes to see the stark, off-white ceiling of the hospital wing. He opened his mouth but before he could get a word out, the curtains around his bed were ripped back, and James Potter’s wild hair, followed by his grinning face, appeared. 

“Alright, Pads?” he greeted, patting him on the shoulder and immediately realising his mistake when Sirius let out a grunt of pain. 

“Merlin, that hurts” he groaned, but James lost none of his vigour, sitting down heavily next to him on the bed, muddy Quidditch uniform making a mess. No doubt he would be in Madame Pomfrey’s bad books for a while after this. 

“It’s just a dislocated shoulder”, he explained. “Well…and some pretty nasty bruising from those bludgers Avery was pelting non-stop at you. He even kept going after you passed out! Bloody git…wait til I get my hands on him” James muttered, looking away angrily, and Sirius sank back into the pillows. He jumped as a cool, soft hand gently touched his, and he looked up in shock to see Moony sitting on his other side. 

“Hello, Sirius” he said softly, smiling without realising the effect that would have on Sirius’ heart, which thumped wildly in his chest. He looked lovely, the sun from the window above them catching his hair and casting a beautiful bronze glow on it. Sirius swallowed past the lump in his throat and allowed himself to smile back. He’d been crushing on Moony for a while now – since the beginning of fifth year, and sixth year hadn’t improved things at all. Remus had grown his tawny hair so it curled delicately at the nape of his neck and around his ears, and he had shot up in height, tall and lithe; and had started wearing narrower trousers and larger cardigans, always folded neatly at the wrists. Much to Sirius’ dismay, he was getting more and more attractive as time went on. 

Sirius often found himself drifting into frequent daydreams in class, where he would always somehow find himself in various compromising positions with Remus, which all ended the same way; with Sirius straddling him and biting into his full, pink bottom lip as Remus ripped his shirt off and had his way with him. It was enough to make Sirius weak at the knees, but back in the present moment, Remus was looking at him funny, so he sat up, pretended everything was fine, and made a lame attempt at distracting himself by pouring himself a glass of water from the pitcher beside his bed. His stupid arm betrayed him as the pitcher shook dangerously, his sore shoulder unable to bear the weight. Remus leant over and curled his hand around the handle, easing the weight from Sirius’ arm immediately, and also causing him to have a minor heart attack as Remus’ long fingers grasped Sirius’ for only a moment before he gently pulled the pitcher from Sirius’ hand and poured him a glass of water. Remus was smiling a little, a distinct red tint to his cheeks as he handed the glass of water to Sirius. What was that about?! James cleared his throat loudly then. 

“When you two are done flirting over a water jug, can we please go? I’ve got to finish my charms homework tonight before rounds with Evans” he said, pointedly, making Remus flush more.

Sirius glared at the back of James’ head on their way out of the hospital wing, wishing he had never drunkenly told him about his little crush on Remus. James thought it was absolutely hilarious, and Sirius had begged him not to say anything. James had laughed loudly and told him that he didn’t even need to say anything, because the way he looked at Remus like he was undressing him with his eyes at any given moment was enough for anyone to know he was completely and utterly gone for Moony. The only person who seemed to be completely oblivious was, of course, Moony himself. Though, after that display with the water pitcher, maybe Remus knew more than he was letting on.

Later, Sirius attempted, one handed, to undo the buttons on his school shirt, while James laughed at him from across the room. Sirius managed his dirtiest glare as he continued to struggle. His right arm was bound in a sling, and he was under strict instructions from Pomfrey not to use it for a few days while his dislocated shoulder had a chance to heal. Sirius had been enjoying it so far, with McGonagall asking Peter (much to his annoyance) to take notes for Sirius in class, as he wasn’t able to write. Cutting Sirius’ potatoes into smaller pieces so Sirius could spear them with his fork in his left hand had endlessly amused James at dinner. He even went so far as to feed Sirius bites of food from his own fork, which both of them found hilarious, much to Peter and Remus’ disgust. 

Sirius whined once again, trying in vain to undo his stupid buttons, until he gave up and pointedly looked at Peter first, who buried his head resolutely in his book, pretending not to notice so he wouldn’t have to get up to help, and then turning to James. 

“Prongs, I need help!” he said, petulantly, and then froze in fear as he realised what was about to happen. He saw James’ eyes light up and a smirk grow across his lips. He backtracked quickly.  
“Prongs, it’s fine I can do it my—“ Sirius was drowned out by James calling loudly to Remus. 

“Moony, my old pal!! Our friend Padfoot here needs some help, and Wormy and I are awfully comfortable and settled already, you see. Do you think you could help out?” James could barely contain his glee as Remus’ mouth thinned and he went pink, realising what he was being asked to do. 

Sirius was frozen, unsure what he would do exactly if Moony were close enough to undo his shirt buttons, and he gulped at the thought.

Remus rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and much to Sirius’ annoyance, looked over at James angelically, seemingly unaffected. 

“Anything for our Padfoot. C’mere” he gestured to Sirius, who stumbled nervously over. 

Keep it together, you git, he thought to himself as Remus’ slender fingers drifted lithely down his shirt, deftly undoing his buttons. Sirius’ mind was solely focused on keeping calm as Remus’ fingertips came in contact with his bare skin as he fumbled with the lowest button. Sirius was suddenly way too hot.

“James, can you put the bloody fire out, it’s boiling in here” he bit out, and James sniggered. “Sure, Pads.” He said gleefully, not moving from his bed. 

Remus chuckled as well, and finally slid Sirius’ creased shirt from his slender shoulders when he was finished. He tenderly removed the useless arm from its sleeve, and went to do the other one when he realised that Sirius had stopped breathing. Their eyes met and a moment passed between them, electric, as Sirius looked up through dark lashes and Remus drew in a shaky breath. Then, Peter sneezed and both boys jumped. Remus broke eye contact and looked away, cheeks colouring, and the moment was over. Sirius wrenched his other arm painfully from his shirt and stomped angrily into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He was so ashamed of how he was acting, and if Moony didn’t know by now that he was mad for him, he didn’t know what else could be more obvious aside from marching up and kissing him square on the mouth. He was making a complete fool out of himself. 

Turning the shower on, Sirius splashed cold water on his face and urged himself to keep it together. Twisting the faucet all the way to hot, and willing his cock to behave, he stepped under the stream, hissing as his shoulder and side burned with pain. He suddenly felt lightheaded and closed his eyes for a moment, dizzy from the rising steam. 

“Fuck!!!” Sirius shouted in frustration, having tried to grab the soap with his left hand and promptly dropping it. Letting out a moan of annoyance, he turned and steeled himself to bend down, trying to ignore the twinge of his hip where the bruising from the bludger extended to. Suddenly, he heard the door snick closed and he turned too quickly, losing his footing and stumbling straight into Moony’s arms, bruised side aching from the impact. Mortified, he glanced up through his wet, tangled hair at Moony, who looked, unusually fond and exasperated, right back at him. 

“Come on”, he said, guiding Sirius back into the shower gently, a hand at the small of his back so he didn’t slip. 

“Moony, what in Merlin’s name are you doing in here!?” Sirius squeaked, voice betraying how nervous he felt at Remus being so close to him when his body was betraying him so, so painfully obviously. 

Remus tutted and shook his head, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows and stepping gingerly into the shower with his pants and school shirt still on. 

“Stop acting embarrassed. We could hear you moaning and groaning out there, you know. You obviously need help, but you’re too pigheaded to ask for it, and Peter and James kept refusing to help. So I thought I’d better put you out of your misery, and be of assistance to our poor resident invalid,” he said wryly. Sirius was too stunned to say anything, and was gripping the shower wall for dear life. Moony had seen him naked a million times. He could do this. He could do this. Why the FUCK was he getting so hard!!!??? 

He heard Remus close the shower door behind him, and lean down to get the soap. Sirius closed his eyes, and willed himself to stay calm, facing away from Remus as he – Jesus Christ in high heaven – started soaping Sirius’ arms and back. This was either his worst nightmare, or his very best daydream come to life. Only, in his daydreams, he was smooth and flirty and Remus fucked him senseless, but in real life, Sirius was such a god-awful embarrassment and such a coward that Moony didn’t even know Sirius fancied him, and was now proceeding to get painfully hard while his friend was trying to help him when he was injured. 

He let out an embarrassing whimper as Remus ran a hand lightly down his spine, and couldn’t keep his moan in when the hand drifted lightly over his prominent, bruised hipbone. Stilling, Sirius breathed heavily, good arm braced against the shower wall, keeping as far away from Moony as possible, so he wouldn’t see his rapidly hardening cock that was responding eagerly to Remus’ every touch. “This looks painful”, Remus tutted sympathetically, soaping his hands once more and gently cleaning off the dirt from around the bruises, left over from the Quidditch match. Sirius couldn’t even open his mouth to respond, it had gone so dry, and he didn’t think he had ever felt so turned on and unable to do anything about it in his entire life.

“Your uniform is going to get all wet” he said dumbly – it was all he could think to say, and Remus chuckled. “Bit late for that I think, Pads. But I couldn’t leave you in here when you’re obviously hurt like this”. His hand lightly brushed Sirius’ bruises again and he let out another moan despite himself, louder this time. Remus’ touch was going straight to his cock.  
Remus stilled then, hand wavering over Sirius’ hip, shaking slightly. 

“Sirius…” he murmured, and Sirius nearly lost it then, hearing Moony whisper his name so reverently, head bent and breathing ragged.

“Pads…” Remus tried again, and gripping his good shoulder, he spun him slowly around. Sirius stared for a moment at Remus, whose eyes, to Sirius’ surprise, were lust blown, their amber glow just visible as a thin ring around his large pupils. It felt like there was almost actual, real electricity in the air then, with both boys hearing nothing but the sounds of each other’s ragged breath. 

Remus reached out and touched Sirius’ bottom lip once, his school shirt sticking to him as it dripped with water, and that was all the invitation Sirius needed. He tugged Remus closer desperately, and pressed their lips together urgently.

Remus responded immediately, breathing out shakily into Sirius’ mouth and gripping him tenderly by the back of his neck. Remus pulled Sirius closer and tangled his hands in his hair, and Sirius moaned loudly into Remus’ mouth. All of a sudden, his shoulder wasn’t hurting anymore. He could feel Remus’ cock straining in his soaking pants and though they couldn’t get any physically closer, Sirius wanted to crawl inside Moony, absolutely desperate for contact as he pressed the entire length of his body against Remus, causing him to crowd Sirius roughly against the shower wall. Both of them panting heavily, they broke apart for a second and stared at each-other, hair dripping into their lust-laden eyes, and lashes heavy with water droplets. Remus kissed him, desperate and deep, for what felt like an eternity, and then pulled away again, a wicked smirk playing across his features. 

“I think I know how to make your shoulder feel better…” he whispered, and dropped suddenly to his knees.

“Oh GOD, Moony” Sirius moaned, as Remus took the entire length of Sirius’ cock into his mouth. He couldn’t do much more than stare and scrabble with his nails against the wet shower wall for something to hang onto. He felt like his knees were going to give way as Remus did something with his tongue that should honestly have been illegal. Remus Lupin should be illegal, Sirius thought feverishly. His thought was interrupted by Moony swallowing roughly around his cock, and he threw his head back, stifling another embarrassingly desperate moan. Moony released him with a wet ‘pop’, and looked up at Sirius, smirking. “Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot”, he said sternly, shaking his head. “Who knew you would be so loud! You’d better keep it down if you don’t want the others to hear what’s going on” he chided, and immediately ducked his head and starting sucking Sirius off again, this time with renewed vigour. Sirius bit down on his hand to stop himself from crying out. He had honestly never felt this turned on in his life, his lower belly was on fire with lust and his eyes wouldn’t even stay open, fluttering shut with the intensity of the moment. He started to feel a wave of pleasure ripple over him, and he knew the imminent release was about to crash down on him any second. He tried to get the words out, struggling to speak he was so worked up. 

“Re-Remus, I’m gonna – I’m gonna – “ he stuttered out, canting his hips desperately. Remus looked up at him then, amber eyes staring straight through into his soul, and that was all it took. Sirius came, harder than he ever had before, seeing stars so intensely that he had to hold onto the shower shelf with his good arm for dear life, knees buckling with the force of his orgasm. Remus slowly stood, wiping his mouth and Sirius pulled him in desperately with another kiss. 

“Moony…I don’t think you know how long I’ve wanted that” Sirius babbled, panting after they had pulled apart, and Remus laughed, a lovely, open-mouthed laugh that made Sirius’ heart jump.  
“Pads, you’re not exactly subtle…I’ve known for a pretty long time. Just been biding my time for the right moment.” He smiled, cradling Sirius cheeks with his hands and pulling him in again for another snog. Sirius shook his head, unable to take any of this in. 

“I think I might have a concussion,” he announced uncertainly once Moony had pulled away once more, and Remus just shook his head, smiling, and held him then. He helped him finish cleaning himself, then toweled him dry and helped him into his pyjamas, and finally put his sling back on, Sirius’ arm hanging awkwardly under his t-shirt sleeve. All he could do was stare at Moony, completely in awe of what had just happened, and felt hot tears threatening to fall all of a sudden. Remus looked at him in alarm, and guided him over to the toilet, sitting him down and crouching down beside him. 

“Pads, are you alright? I didn’t – I haven’t upset you, have I?” he said, worriedly, and Sirius had to laugh. Remus looked positively debauched, still in his dripping wet Hogwarts shirt and plain grey pants, lips swollen from kisses and other activities, his worried expression at odds with everything else, and Sirius had never felt more in love than in that moment. 

“It’s just – a lot to take in”, he started, not even wanting to believe that this could have really happened. “In a good way” he hurried to add, as Remus looked panicked. 

Remus kissed him again then, and this time, there was pure, uninhibited love behind it. The time for passion and desperation had passed, and Sirius thought he might die with how good this kiss felt. This kiss was layered with every memory Sirius and Remus had endured together, and was so gentle and loving and deep that Sirius felt like crying again. It felt like years passed and it would never be long enough as they finally pulled away from each other, breathless, and suddenly both started laughing at the intensity and elation of what had finally happened after years of build-up. 

Remus helped Sirius out of the bathroom with a hand gently resting on his lower back, and guided him to his bed. 

“Feeling better now, Pads?” James said sleepily, and Peter snorted from the other side of the room. 

“Yes, thank you” Sirius managed, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity after being absolutely ruined by one Remus John Lupin and having all of his wildest dreams come true. 

James cleared his throat pointedly from underneath his covers. “Well, I have to say, if that was your attempt at being quiet, it was shite.” There was only embarrassed silence for a moment, and then James laughed. 

“Totally happy for you, though. Took you bloody long enough” he mumbled, turning over onto his other side and falling back to sleep. Sirius and Remus just smiled stupidly at each other, and Sirius climbed into Moony’s bed after him, letting his sore muscles finally relax as he stretched out. 

“Remind me to let Avery hit me with as many bludgers as he wants next match” Sirius said dreamily as he closed his eyes, and Remus snorted, snuggling up close next to him and stroking his hair. 

“Shhh…” he said fondly. “Go to sleep Pads”. And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :,) this was inspired by a head canon I saw on tumblr. 
> 
> I've been writing little shitty fics for over 10 years and I've literally never published a thing because I am super shy and anxious about others reading my work...but I thought fuck it and posted this so hope you enjoy my little drabble/porn one shot and plz don't leave mean comments because I am very sensitive and will cry if I get criticised :) :) :) :) ;)


End file.
